This invention relates to a device of depth index of a planing machine, particularly to one having functions of wholly sensing a planing depth of a wood material, possible to prevent the wood material being planed from withdrawing abnormally, and ensure safety in handling.
A conventional device of depth index of a planing machine includes a small-sized index meter positioned exactly in the center in a planing table, and a sensing rod is provided under the index meter for measuring a planing depth of wood material. In using, a wood material has to be placed exactly under the sensing rod and let them touch each other and thus the index meter can show a planed depth of the wood material in accordance with the movement of the sensing rod.
However, if the wood material being planed is too narrow or isn""t placed exactly on a center position, it will fail to touch the sensing rod, and therefore it is impossible to measure a planing depth of the wood material. Besides, when a wood material is pushed forward straightly and proceeds to contact in a twinkling with a plane knife rotating at an extremely high speed, a withdrawing condition of the wood material may be liable to occur occasionally due to non-smooth contact or great vibration, consequently increasing danger to a handling worker, because of no stopping device in the conventional planing machine.
The main objective of this invention is to offer a device of depth index of a planing machine having an elongate sensing strip, capable to sense wood material moving on the bottom base of a planing machine. Even if the wood material is a small one, it can sense wholly the wood material being planed and ensuring measuring precision.
Another objective of this invention is to offer a device of depth index of a planing machine having a sensing strip provided slanting toward the interior of the planing machine and having its front edge formed with ratchet-like stop teeth to prevent the wood material being planed from withdrawing abnormally, increasing safety in operating.